With the increasing popularity of multimedia audio/video apparatuses, including digital cameras, MP3 players, USB flash cards, digital camcorders, notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and coming cloud computing devices, the demand for memory cards of massive data storage capacity is increasing year by year as well. However, despite the ability to store mass data therein, most such memory cards of massive data storage capacity that are available today can not transfer data faster enough for enabling multimedia contents that are stored in the memory cards to be played smoothly on common multimedia audio/video apparatuses. Hence, it is required to have an improved memory card overcoming the aforesaid shortcoming.
In view of those thin-card USB memory sticks whichever has a plurality of electronic components embedded therein, such as the USB device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,286 which can be an integrated chip-on-board (COB) device having a considerable amount of electronic components, chips and solder joints built therein, those components that are already built inside the COB device can most likely be reheated by the heat generated from a soldering process for connecting the COB device to a connector, and may be displaced or even damaged.
There are many card-type memory devices or products that are already available on the market, such as microSD, slim-type USB memory card, etc. Since those card-type memory devices are generally being produced using semiconductor process, the metal plates that are built inside such card-type memory devices are usually being integrally formed in the process if such metal plates are planar metal plates. However, if there are non-planar plates, such as metallic reeds or metallic elastic pieces that are manufactured by stamping, whichever is to be built inside the card-type memory devices, the process for producing such card-type memory devices may be very complicated since they may not be integrally formed using the semiconductor process.
Recently, a technique of silicon photonic link is disclosed in Intel Developer Forum, by that data transfer rate can be increased from 4.8 G bps of USB 3.0 standard to 10 G bps, or even reaching 1 TB bps, and consequently the problem of unable to transfer data faster enough that troubles those memory cards of massive data storage capacity can be solved.
With the maturing of optical technology, especially in the fields relating to the production of semiconductor laser, light amplifier and optical filter, the technology of dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) is rapidly advancing as well so as to achieve a high-capacity versatile broadband service. Thereby, under an optical fiber communication architecture that is currently available, the band width for data transmission can be increased by 16 times, 32 times, 64 times or even 128 times.
In stead of adopting those expensive and difficult-to-process materials as other conventional processes did, the siliconization DWDM process of silicon photonics link technology is designed to utilize beams produced by Si chips that are low in manufacture cost and easy to fabricate, and thus can be used as base for developing new optical fiber data transmission technology. On the other hand, although there is already a technology for transmitting data through laser that is currently available and had been adopted by some telecommunication service companies and other industries, the corresponding laser devices are too expensive and too bulky to be applied in common personal computers so as to be popular. Nevertheless, considering the long-term technological development and utilization of siliconizing photonics, the 50 G bps silicon photonics link technology incorporating the technique of hybrid silicon laser is indeed a major progress for achieving a high-bandwidth, low-cost optical communication system that can be used for networking the devices including personal computers, servers, household appliances, etc.
Accordingly, there has a need for developing a thin card devices whose transfer rate can be expected to achieve a speed of 10 G bps or even higher.